


Something Amazing

by 64907



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Getting Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/pseuds/64907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Matsujun has an impossible request, he'll definitely say, 'Hey, can I say something amazing?'"</p><p>Or the six times Jun asked for the impossible and the one time it's Sho's turn to ask. They go over the entire thing once and go backwards, before finally going over it at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. Also happy Sho month, if that truly exists. This was inspired by the 'aru aru' segment from Fuku Arashi 2012, as well as that Oshareism with Jun. The title gets repeated multiple times of course. This is basically a fic about them being idiots.
> 
> This story is also available on [Livejournal](http://64907.livejournal.com/3454.html).

_Zero._  
  
It’s already a given that Jun has a lot of impossible requests. And by a lot, Sho means a damn lot. Ever since Jun considered concert production as part of his job, he already made an innumerable amount of unreasonable requests to both staff members and Arashi members alike. From simple lighting delay of half a second to an entire concert design reformat, he had done it. From a simple choreography correction to an entire choreography refinement for the sake of uniformity, hell, he'd done it.  
  
So really, Sho's used to it. He really is, which is why he’s hardly surprised when he comes to concert rehearsals and a staff member tells him that there are recent changes they have to go over as a group. He’s used to sighing and nodding in agreement and waiting for the others to turn up and together they’ll go over the changes which Jun was no doubt the mastermind of. He’s used to being told, “Won’t it be better if we look like this?” knowing full well that it’s probably him or Aiba Jun’s talking to, that Jun’s just addressing the entire group because he doesn’t want to specifically address Sho.  
  
But from time to time, Sho makes a mistake regarding the intensity of how impossible and unreasonable Jun’s requests can be.  
  
 _One._  
  
It is 2007 when Jun casually says in the NTV greenroom, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” Nino just shrugs, Aiba turns to Jun enthusiastically, Ohno appears to not have a heard a thing, and Sho, well. He prepares himself.  
  
When the four of them are now looking at Jun, Jun pushes his glasses up his nasal bridge (they haven’t done their makeup yet) before saying, “What do you guys think of bungee jumping for Fight Song?”  
  
Ohno visibly perks up at that, his head tilted and expression thoughtful. Aiba grins, which is definitely a bad sign because it’s the kind of grin he gives whenever he does A no Arashi, and Nino resorts himself to shrugging noncommittally. Only Sho freezes, and when he tries to meet Jun’s eyes to confirm if he’s serious (as if he’s not, when is he ever not serious about these things?), Jun pointedly keeps his eyes on Nino instead, who’s sitting beside Sho.  
  
Not that there’s anything new about that, Sho thinks.  
  
“We’re going to do bungee jumping in the concert venues?” Ohno asks while picking his nose with his pinky and Sho holds his breath.  
  
“Well, I was thinking it’ll be fun,” says Jun, and Sho wants to say, no, no, no it won’t be fun at all and can we just please, please, please do something else instead but Aiba beats him to it by exclaiming, “Yeah! It’ll definitely be fun! Let’s do it!”  
  
Nino pats his knee twice, an apparent gesture of comfort before he’s saying, “So long as we janken for it. Whoever loses does the bungee jumping. Should be fair enough, don’t you think, Sho-san?” and Sho swallows a lump in his throat. Ohno’s sleepy but expectant eyes turn to him and Aiba’s enthusiastic grin is almost blinding him. Only Jun doesn’t bother to face him at all. If anything, Jun just taps his fingers a little impatiently (in Sho’s eyes, that is) on the leather of the couch he and Aiba are sitting on.  
  
“Janken. We janken for it,” Sho says, and he’s sure his uncertainty can be heard from every syllable he just uttered. Aiba whoops excitedly, Ohno gives him an assuring smile, and Nino just continues patting his knee placatingly before whispering, low enough so that only Sho can hear him, “Be honest, Sho-chan. You’ll do it for him anyway,” and despite that being true, Sho turns away from Nino because he doesn’t want to believe he’s that obvious.  
  
He catches Jun finally looking at him with his lips slightly curled and after that, Jun’s mumbling some excuse about getting his makeup done before finally leaving the greenroom. Nino laughs and when Sho shoots him a questioning look, Nino just waves him off.  
  
 _One point five._  
  
Of course when Jun lost in the janken and it was him who got hurled up in the air multiple times as the other four sang, it didn’t end there. Sho thinks he should have known, but once again he mistook how competitive Jun can be and just how much Jun hates losing.  
  
It is still 2007 and they’re waiting for the stylist for a short segment at the end of Mago Mago Arashi when Jun inevitably says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?”  
  
Sho and Nino are still filming Yamada Taro Monogatari together and it takes a while for the words to register but when they did, he finds himself frowning and bracing himself. He’s certain it’s going to be yet another unreasonable thing especially right now that the concerts are ongoing. Maybe some changes in the encore for this upcoming weekend?  
  
Jun doesn’t even wait for anyone to reply, he just says, in that tone he uses in front of concert staff members that clearly offers no room for argument, “How about we all go bungee jumping?”  
  
Sho thinks he’s holding his breath and he feels Nino’s arm wrap around his shoulders, squeezing on the joint twice before Nino’s patting him on the head and smiling. Aiba giggles unhelpfully, flashing Jun an okay sign and Ohno just nods, saying, “All right,” in a slightly doting voice.  
  
“Sorry, Sho-chan,” Nino tells him with an expression that doesn’t look sorry at all. “Looks like we all have to do it this time.”  
  
Sho doesn’t want to deem it as a lost cause so despite the tone Jun used earlier he still finds himself going, “Can we just—?” only to be cut off by a firm, “No,” from Jun and a happy exclamation of, “It’s been decided anyway!” from Aiba.  
  
That weekend, he thinks the entirety of Yokohama Arena heard him scream for the thing to be over and for everyone to just stop, and just when he was beginning to think that his shameful cowardly display can be forgotten in time, Jun happily announces some months later that a footage of that bungee jump is going to be included in the DVD.  
  
He knows that that footage will do nothing but slim his already dismal chances and he wonders how many times does he have to look severely unattractive and uncool for Jun to be satisfied.  
  
 _Two._  
  
It is 2008 when he comes inside the rehearsal rooms and he hears Jun say, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” loud enough that it makes him freeze on his tracks.  
  
Whoever Jun’s talking to appear to have given him the okay to proceed because the next thing Sho hears is Jun animatedly saying, “I was thinking we can do some wire work for a few songs,” and Sho doesn’t get to hear the rest of that anymore because Aiba comes barging in and accidentally bumps into him. Aiba immediately apologizes with, “Oops, sorry Sho-chan!” which alerts the rest of the people in the room to their presence, and Jun concludes whatever he’s talking about right then and there.  
  
Later, when the five of them finally polished the choreography for Once Again, Jun brings up what Sho overheard earlier and Sho finds out that it’s much more impossible than he thought it would be.  
  
“Let me get this straight,” Nino says, snickering a little and Sho knows Nino’s doing that in his expense, “you want us to be raised in the air, approximately fifty-five meters from the concert grounds?”  
  
Jun nods before taking a sip from the straw he put in his water bottle, and Aiba hums. “Fifty-five meters, huh? That’s high, Matsujun!” Sho knows Aiba’s already imagining if he can do backflips while he's suspended in the air like that, judging from the excitement in his voice. Try as he might, Sho can never share Aiba’s enthusiasm over this.  
  
Only Ohno turns to him and asks, “Is Sho-kun going to be okay with that?” and before he can say something, Jun turns to him with narrowed eyes. He hears Nino’s quiet huffs of laughter on his left and he knows that Nino’s probably laughing at the crook of his elbow. Nino does that when something particularly amusing for his sense of humor happens, or whenever something involving Jun happens to Sho and Sho doesn’t know how to proceed as usual.  
  
“You’re either going to do that wire work with us,” Jun says, giving him a look that tells Sho he’s really serious about this, “or you’re going to endure walking onstage alone for the entirety of the song.”  
  
Nino laughs loudly at that, Aiba just keeps smiling, and Ohno scoots over to sit beside Sho. “Don’t worry, Sho-kun,” Ohno says, resting his head on Sho’s shoulder. “I’ll stay beside you during that part,” and Sho thinks, bitterly, that he hasn’t even said yes yet, he hasn’t agreed to Jun’s unreasonable demand yet, but everyone’s assuming he just did and he hates them all for knowing that he’ll pick the wire work over the shame of performing onstage alone. He thinks he’s pouting when he says, “Fine,” grumbling a little because he doesn’t want Jun to win just like that, no, but Jun is Jun and Jun gets what he wants when it comes to concerts so maybe, everybody already knew from the start that this is a fight Sho has to concede to Jun in the end.  
  
Sho realizes he has a lot of things he lets Jun get away with because he’s Jun and that’s how things are, basically.  
  
Still, that doesn’t mean he has to like it so when the concerts came he found himself clinging tightly to the wires while the other four kept on doing backflips, his face pouting.  
  
 _Three._  
  
It is 2009 when Jun fills them in regarding the concert ideas for the Anniversary Tour and Sho thinks he may have stopped breathing when Jun says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” as Jun’s finger hovers on the blueprint of the National Stadium.  
  
Jun doesn’t even wait for an affirmation this time, he simply goes on with the plans for the concert entrance and Sho thinks he may have popped a vein or something when Jun tells them he wants the five of them to cross to the other side of the Stadium using aerial runways. He thinks his eyes are popping out of their sockets in his surprise, and he swallows thickly before asking, “Just for Kansha, right?” because he has to know, he has to know if Jun has more wire work plans and he’s almost ninety percent certain it’s not just one song.  
  
When Jun grins without looking at him, Sho thinks he hates himself for having a sixth sense when it comes to things he can’t do anything about.  
  
“No,” Jun says, grin still in place, “we’re going to do some wire work for Truth too.” Sho feels that his throat has gone dry so he’s thankful someone other than him finally steps forward to confirm the rest of the details.  
  
“Jun-kun,” he hears Nino say, “don’t you think that’s a little dangerous? It’s open air. If the wind is strong, who knows what will happen to us while we’re up there?” and great, just great, because now Sho’s panicking. His imagination is already running wild and he’s sure everyone can see how terrified he is.  
  
Jun frowns before claiming, “It’s our tenth anniversary,” as if they don’t understand that fact and Jun continues, “I’m not going to have us do something simple for our tenth anniversary,” this time with finality, and that’s just excellent, Sho thinks. With that, Sho knows he’s absolutely fucked once the Kokuritsu leg of the tour begins because he’s not just going to do it for a day but for three days. Three days of wire work in the National Stadium and he’s already getting cold feet and he thinks he’s going to be sick.  
  
He knows there’s absolutely no way to reason with Jun once Jun’s mind is made up so he doesn’t bother anymore. When he feels Aiba squeezing his shoulder in a placating gesture, he thinks he manages to calm down a little.  
  
But when the concert begins and he’s finally getting strapped to a harness and the microphone almost slips from his already clammy hand (to the point a staff member suggests he can hold it in his gloved hand), he remembers all the other amazing things Jun has said in the past and he thinks those are nothing compared to this.  
  
When a particularly strong wind hits during their performance of Truth, Sho vows, as he clings tightly to the wire for dear life, that whenever Jun has “amazing” ideas he will no longer doubt how incredibly unreasonable those requests can be.  
  
But of course, a huge part of him is certain that no matter how impossible those things will sound, he’ll still say yes.  
  
 _Four._  
  
It is 2010 and his interview is done but he decides to linger around for a while and that’s when he finds himself accidentally eavesdropping on Jun’s interview. Sho wonders if he came at the opportune moment because he hears Jun say, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” to the interviewer who undoubtedly gives him the okay.  
  
When Jun says that his solo for their new album is somehow about him challenging himself when it comes to rapping, Sho’s torn. A part of him is happy that Jun felt like treading uncharted seas and decided that this album is the time to do it, and at the same time a part of him deflates a little because he thought he’d be the first person Jun would talk to if that was indeed the case.  
  
He suddenly remembers all those times in the past that he would be the first person Jun used to run to whenever something came up and he feels awful for taking all those times for granted.  
  
He carelessly let slip his apparent dissatisfaction over the discovery when an interviewer asks him about his impression regarding Jun’s solo, saying something like, “I never imagined someone other than me would think of rapping, but I thought he’d talk to me!” and this earns him Nino’s shaking head and his remarks of, “You’re so stupid sometimes, Sho-chan.” For a few weeks he wonders what Nino meant by that exactly, that is until he accidentally eavesdrops on Jun again and he hears Jun singing his solo (Sho's own solo with all the, "Get down!" he says there), and that day ends up with him smiling like he just won the lottery.  
  
When he gets word that Jun also sings his solo from time to time as Jun films his drama, Sho invites Nino to ramen as a celebration and Nino just says, “I told you, you’re so stupid,” but Nino accepts his invitation anyway.  
  
 _Five._  
  
It is 2011 and they’re both wearing suits when Jun suddenly says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” and Sho has to blink a few times before inclining his head as a cue for Jun to proceed.  
  
He wonders what’s on Jun’s mind right now because they’re in a small chapel and it’s not a concert venue and he only says those six words when he’s got an unreasonable thing to ask for. Sho braces himself, keeping his hands inside the pockets of his slacks so Jun can’t see how nervous he is.  
  
Jun tilts his head towards the organ and asks, “You do play, don’t you?” and before Sho can reply Jun adds, “Lately, I mean.”  
  
Sho nods, and he thinks if he listens for it he will hear how nervous Jun is about asking this of him and that thought makes him smile. “Yes,” he confirms, “I do.” He thinks that the possibility of Jun being nervous is something cute.  
  
Deciding to make it easier for Jun, he walks towards the massive pipe organ at the back. He turns to Jun as his fingers hover over the keys, saying, “Shall I play for you?” and this time he doesn’t remove the smile from his face when Jun shrugs.  
  
“Only if you want to.”  
  
Sho finds that yes, he wants to, so he sits on the bench and plays a bit of Amazing Grace. It earns him Jun’s thunderous applause (as well as the rest of the staff members’ but it’s not like Sho played for them) and Jun’s unwavering smile for the rest of the photoshoot that Sho thinks maybe Jun’s requests aren’t so impossible to fulfill after all.  
  
 _Five point five._  
  
It is still 2011 when Sho inevitably picks Wedding no Arashi for this year’s most memorable Non-no photoshoot theme and Jun perks up, asking, “Oh, we appeared in that one, didn’t we?”  
  
As if Sho can forget Jun’s smile that day.  
  
“What happened?” Ohno, Nino, and Aiba ask simultaneously, and Sho knows he isn’t imagining the glint in Nino’s eyes when Nino blurts out the question.  
  
Sho clears his throat, his eyes currently locked on a staring game with Nino. “At first I thought the shoot has a nice, good feeling, but now that I’m thinking about it,” he pauses, and he’s definitely sure he didn’t imagine Nino smirking, “it was two men standing next to one another in a chapel with a welcome board having ‘Jun’ and ‘Sho’.”  
  
He thinks Nino is 0.3 seconds away from laughing hysterically so he ends it there, the implication already obvious but Jun continues, “As if it was our wedding,” and that apparently does it because the other three are doubling over at that. Nino is laughing at the crook of his elbow, Aiba is slapping his own knee repeatedly, and Ohno is giving tiny huffs of amusement that makes his eyes crinkle.  
  
They’re too happy about this, Sho thinks. He wonders now if the other three are talking behind their backs. Nino has no problems with stating things as they appear so Sho’s sure Aiba and Ohno know just how deep Sho is into this.  
  
Not that there’s anything to be deeply buried into because as far as Sho’s aware nothing has started yet, and he’s honestly starting to think that nothing will. Nino often tells him he moves too slow and he’s too dumb for someone who’s supposedly intelligent that it will definitely take ages before he gets to see some progress. Sho thinks it’s not his fault if he’s like that, and he honestly doesn’t see why Nino puts all the blame on his shoulders, not when all this time Jun remains to be unaware of a single thing.  
  
Hasn’t he dropped enough hints, anyway? What, doing wire work and trying his damn best in conquering his acrophobia, something he supposedly does for the sake of concert uniformity aren’t enough? Can’t Jun see how hard he tries simply because Jun asked for it?  
  
Sho doesn’t hide his surprise when Jun laughs along with them before claiming that he found the photoshoot to be refreshing, and Sho thought Jun’s done reminiscing when Jun suddenly says, “Actually, Sho-kun played piano for me using the chapel’s organ.”  
  
At that, Sho catches Nino looking at him and Nino doesn’t even bother being subtle about his hints when he raises both eyebrows at Sho’s direction, smirk never leaving his face.  
  
Of course you would do that, Nino seems to say and Sho glares at him.  
  
He also wants to throw something at Nino. Anything, anything at all to just make Nino stop smiling like that because Nino’s too obvious sometimes that it makes Sho panic a lot. And by a lot, he means he’s trying his best to drill a hole through Nino with his eyes. Nino just continues smiling evilly at him.  
  
He’s about to reach around for anything to threaten Nino with when Jun adds, “I was touched by that,” and he finds himself forgetting about Nino altogether and just promising that the next time Jun says those six words he will no longer categorize them as incriminating, not when it undoubtedly earns him Jun’s appreciation and his smiles which last for an entire day.  
  
Sho decides to keep that memory close to his heart alongside all the other instances in the past wherein Jun said something amazing, regardless if most of those ended up with him putting on a brave face only for his cowardly side to shine through moments later.  
  
He realizes he’s in so deep and that he has it so bad that at this point he won’t be surprised at all if Jun finds out one of these days. He just hopes it won’t scare Jun away and make him hate Sho all the more if he already does.  
  
 _Six._  
  
It is 2012 and they’re going over various ideas for their first AraFes concert when Jun says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?”  
  
This time Sho knows that while most of Jun’s seemingly amazing ideas have the tendency to border on the sadistic side, there’s also a chance that they’re not as impossible to fulfill as he originally deems them to be so he just leans back on his chair and waits patiently for Jun to continue.  
  
Jun’s amazing idea turned out to be a request for Sho to sing Re(mark)able alone as Jun proceeds with his DJ-ing and Sho finds that he likes the idea of sharing the stage with Jun for five minutes that he inevitably says, “Sure,” right after Jun’s done explaining.  
  
As if he’ll ever disagree. As if.  
  
He sees Nino rolling his eyes at him and his eyes grow wide at the sight of Aiba giving him a thumbs up from where Aiba’s standing behind Jun. He wants to scold them for being too obvious but Jun is still looking at him and suddenly Jun’s confirming, “You’re really okay with it?”  
  
Sho swears he can hear how uncertain Jun is with that voice so he immediately says, “Yes, absolutely,” in an attempt to placate Jun and he catches Nino hiding half of his face in his small hands, already laughing. Sho doesn’t need to look at Aiba to know that Aiba’s doing the same.  
  
Assholes, he thinks bitterly. If Jun ever finds out, he’ll bet all of his money it’s either Nino or Aiba who told Jun about it. Ohno will never say a thing because Ohno’s unlike those two and he supports Sho in his own quiet way and Sho appreciates that a lot.  
  
He feels particularly appreciative of Ohno’s ways when Aiba suddenly says, “Sho-chan’s so excited for this, aren’t you, Sho-chan?” with his eyebrows wiggling and Sho wants to sink into the cushions he’s sitting on except that he can’t because Jun is still looking at him. He settles for just nodding and schooling his features instead.  
  
He’s not some thirteen year old with an awful crush, he thinks angrily, and he proceeds to glare at Aiba and Nino who just high fived each other in front of Sho, making Jun look at them questioningly and Sho’s heart move to his throat. He’s seriously panicking now because those two are so obvious in their hints that he wants to strangle them.  
  
Thankfully, Nino just waves his hand in dismissal and tells Jun, “It’s nothing.” With that, Jun’s standing up and nodding, then he’s saying, “Okay, I’ll go check on Leader,” before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
Sho tries not to breathe a sigh of relief when Jun finally shuts the door and he tries to channel his best murderous stare at Nino who sits beside him to pillow his head on his lap.  
  
“That was really subtle of you, Sho-chan. Don’t worry,” Nino says, smiling up at him, “you’re not the only stupid one so it’s okay, you’re both on the same boat,” and Sho’s confused, so confused that he’s sure it can be seen on his face. When he asks Nino what he meant by that Nino just giggles and refuses to elaborate and of course, Aiba does the same.  
  
 _Six._  
  
It is 2012 and they’re going over various ideas for their first AraFes concert when Jun says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” trying his best to address all the people in the room (Leader hasn’t arrived yet) when in reality he’s just addressing Sho.  
  
When Sho turns to him (rather enthusiastically, Nino will claim to him much, much later but he’ll never listen nor believe, no) he makes sure his voice is steady when he says that he wants Sho to sing alone in front of seventy thousand fans for a moment because each member gets their own highlight in the DJxMJ part. In the corner of his eye he sees Nino grinning impishly at the, “own highlight” part of his explanation and Jun wants to throw something at him.  
  
But he doesn’t because Sho’s looking at him earnestly and Jun finds that he can definitely make Nino pay for that later so he focuses on explaining this part of the concert to Sho. Sho’s a great listener, Jun sees how Sho nods every now and then as he listens intently and if he’s being honest that makes him feel a little warm and fuzzy.  
  
When he’s done laying out the plan Sho immediately says, “Sure,” that Jun is caught unprepared and he’s certain his face right now shows how surprised he is. “You’re really okay with it?” Jun asks, because of all things he expected it’s not immediate agreement. Jun supposes that as long as he’s not hoisting Sho up in the air Sho’s okay with everything.  
  
Then again, there’s always that possibility that Sho answered quickly because he most likely has other important things to do that he needs this conversation to be over as soon as possible.  
  
What else could it be, right?  
  
“Yes, absolutely,” Sho tells him, and Jun nods. Not long after he hears Aiba say behind him, “Sho-chan’s so excited for this, aren’t you, Sho-chan?”  
  
Jun wants to thank Aiba for that save because he wants to think Aiba probably said that to make him feel better. Aiba’s more than aware of how much overthinking he does especially when it concerns Sho, anyway. He sees Sho just nodding and when Nino and Aiba give each other a high five, he looks at them questioningly because he’s certain there’s something he’s not getting here.  
  
When Nino waves him off and tell him that it’s nothing, he takes that as his cue to excuse himself because he knows that he probably took too much of Sho’s time already.  
  
It’s not the first time that has happened, after all.  
  
He makes up a rather poor excuse of checking on Leader when in reality he’s just giving Sho his much needed space and trying to compose himself.  
  
 _Five point five._

It is 2011 when Sho inevitably picks Wedding no Arashi for this year’s most memorable Non-no photoshoot theme and Jun couldn’t stop himself in time for perking up and asking, “Oh, we appeared in that one, didn’t we?”  
  
Of course they did. Jun just wants to confirm it because he can’t believe Sho’s naming a shoot that they both appeared in and calling it as his most memorable one. That’s not something Sho does a lot and when he does do it, Jun often wonders if Sho’s being honest or he has something else in mind.  
  
“What happened?” Ohno, Nino, and Aiba ask simultaneously, and Jun waits for a beat because he doesn’t know which one of them gets to share the story but Sho clears his throat and soon enough, he’s telling the other three what happened in that chapel.  
  
When Sho says that he first found the shoot to be something that gives off a good vibe, Jun thinks he deflates a little because if Sho said it that way then he definitely doesn’t see it that way anymore. But Jun is sometimes sadistic to his own self so he adds, “As if it was our wedding,” just right after Sho explains the text on the welcome board.  
  
The other three laugh loudly at that and Jun decides to use the moment to mask whatever he’s feeling so he laughs with them even if his thoughts aren’t so hilarious at all. Still, Jun thinks this is the only time he can talk about this so he decides to make the most out of it. “It was a refreshing shoot, wasn’t it?” he muses, and before the moment ends he finally decides to add, “Actually, Sho-kun played piano for me using the chapel’s organ.”  
  
He remembers the way Sho played for him and how Sho excelled at it (despite his claims that he needs more practice, Jun still thinks he played perfectly that day), and he unconsciously finds himself admitting to everyone in the room that, “I was touched by that,” before he can even think of stopping himself.  
  
Jun thinks he still owes Sho a lot of truths and he thinks it’s not too late for him to admit some things. He thinks his sixteen year old self will be proud of him, and when he sees Sho smiling, Jun promises he’ll stick to more truths like this if it earns him Sho’s appreciation and his smiles.  
  
Jun decides to file this moment away as one of those moments wherein he shed a portion of himself and it surprisingly didn’t push Sho away.  
  
 _Five._  
  
It is 2011 and they’re both wearing suits when he suddenly says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” and Sho blinks at him for a few times before inclining his head.  
  
Jun gestures to the pipe organ with a tilt of his head and asks, “You do play, don’t you? Lately, I mean.” He tries his best to look nonchalant about it when in reality he’s a bit nervous that Sho will decline because Sho clearly understands the implication of his questions.  
  
It’s a request.  
  
He sees Sho nodding and finally he’s saying, “Yes, I do,” with a smile, before walking towards the pipe organ. Jun is surprised that it didn’t take Sho a lot of convincing this time and when Sho asks, “Shall I play for you?” Jun wants to hit him for being difficult but he’s too busy being equally nervous and happy over the fact that Sho’s so close to agreeing that he just shrugs to play it cool.  
  
“Only if you want to,” is what he ends up saying because he still wants to give Sho a chance to back out should Sho choose to do that, and what he just said is something Nino would definitely chastise him for if Nino was here.  
  
"You're an idiot," Nino would surely say.  
  
When Sho sits on the bench and lets his fingers glide and dance smoothly over the keys, Jun thinks his smile can split his face in half and he claps until his palms hurt (along with the rest of the staff present).  
  
Later, when the photoshoot has wrapped up and he’s off to change to his private clothes, the photographer (Jun has worked with him before) approaches him and tells him that he looked tremendously happy today that it was obvious on camera and that was a good thing.  
  
Naturally, Jun still finds himself wishing Sho took notice of that despite knowing the impossibility of it.  
  
 _Four._

It is 2010 and Jun is saying to an interviewer, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” when she asks him about a brief background on his solo. When she gives the okay it’s then he admits that he was challenging himself and he felt like rapping, and he feels thankful when the interviewer doesn’t ask him to elaborate any further.  
  
He thinks he has said more than enough.  
  
Besides, Jun thinks, if anyone ever asks him why he didn’t bother to consult Sho about it, he can calmly tell them that that’s a question Aiba beat them in asking some weeks ago.  
  
“If you’re going to try something like that, Matsujun,” Aiba began at that time, and Jun remembers rolling his eyes because he thought, here goes Aiba again, “why not ask Sho-chan for tips? You know you want to.”  
  
And yes, while Jun can’t deny the veracity of that, he still finds himself terrified with the idea of asking Sho about something Sho knows a lot about because it’s Sho. Sixteen year old Jun inside him strove to gain Sho’s approval and that part never truly went away. He just buried it somewhere inside him and vowed to himself that he’ll never touch the surface of it if he can help it.  
  
And if he asks Sho, he’ll undoubtedly touch more than just the surface of something he buried and hid ages ago and he doesn’t want to risk that. It’s too much of a risk to take, given all these years.  
  
So instead he found himself insisting at that time that, “I want to do this on my own, see how it’ll turn out,” to dismiss Aiba’s suggestions even if those were some things he absolutely wants to go for if he’s being completely honest with himself. He’s just scared and naturally the fear outweighs the desire.  
  
When he reads Sho’s impression over his solo in a magazine (something Aiba shoved at his face this morning), he proceeds to sing Sho’s solo when he’s finally alone in the greenroom. He allows himself that much because he’s torn over the fact that he is happy about Sho’s willingness to help him out as well as with the reality that he cannot help feeling hurt once he entertains the idea that Sho’s disappointed in him because he didn’t ask for help.  
  
Jun wonders how many times he may have disappointed Sho in the past and he remembers the phone calls, the continuous ringing followed by a voice that said the line cannot be reached, Sho’s voice when he picked up for a few times and all the times Sho went, “It’s already late, can’t you call somebody else?”  
  
He remembers all of that as he unconsciously sings Sho’s solo when he’s filming his drama and when an AD tells him about it, Jun thinks it’s just him allowing himself some respite from all of this.  
  
 _Three._  
  
It is 2009 when Jun fills in the rest of the members regarding the concert ideas for the Anniversary Tour. His finger is hovering on a blueprint of the National Stadium when he asks, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” without looking at anyone because he doesn’t want to look at Sho when he says this.  
  
He doesn’t wait for any affirmation, and soon enough he thinks he sees Sho paling a bit when he says they’re not only doing wire work for one song but for Truth as well, and that does it. He can’t help grinning at that because he actually finds Sho’s acrophobia cute, as much as he hates to admit it.  
  
When Nino tells him it might be a bit dangerous given the height and the length of time they’ll remain suspended in the air, Jun wonders if Nino said that to reason with him or to help Sho out. Then again, knowing Nino it might be both of those things or none of those at all.  
  
He’s so confused about Nino’s motives that he’s frowning as he’s saying, “It’s our tenth anniversary. I’m not going to have us do something simple for our tenth anniversary.” Truthfully, Jun wants to apologize but he knows that no matter how much he may like Sho, he won’t give Sho an out because his desire to have a good and memorable concert outweighs most things in the end.  
  
It’s just who he is.  
  
Two days before his twenty-sixth birthday, as they’re getting ready for their entrance in the Stadium Jun hears a staff member suggesting, “Hold it in your other hand,” to Sho who obediently shifts the microphone in his gloved hand. Sho isn’t looking at anyone to the point Jun feels sorry for him, but it’s too late now and the show must go on so he pushes any feeling of remorse aside and focuses on what he has to do.  
  
When a strong wind hits during Truth and he sees Sho clinging tightly to the wire, he feels his heart slightly clenching at the sight and he has to tear his gaze away.  
  
 _Two._  
  
It is 2008 and he makes sure the other members aren’t around yet when he says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?”  
  
He then talks about his ideas to do some wire work for some songs in this upcoming concert because his MJ Walk from last year’s tour was a successful stunt and he wants the other members to try out something similar despite his knowledge that one of those members won’t be too enthusiastic once he learns about this.  
  
In Jun’s defense, they’ll be doing this for Sho’s own good too. Sho’s acrophobia is something they can do a thing or two about and Jun is an opportunist so he makes sure he includes that in their concert itinerary. Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes.  
  
Later, when they’re done polishing the choreography and Nino asks if he’s dead serious, he just nods without looking at Sho. When Aiba claims that fifty-five meters is truly high, he feels like smiling because Aiba is undoubtedly making things difficult for Sho by saying such things.  
  
Sometimes Jun thinks he’s not the only sadist in this group.  
  
Ohno turns to Sho and asks, “Is Sho-kun going to be okay with that?” and Jun makes sure that he gets to give Sho the ultimatum before Sho can say anything else because he’s absolutely serious about this.  
  
“You’re either going to do that wire work with us,” Jun tells Sho, fixing him a rather pointed look, “or you’re going to endure walking onstage alone for the entirety of the song,” and when Sho grumbles, “Fine,” under his breath despite Ohno’s assurances that he’ll remain by Sho’s side during that bit, Jun truly feels like smiling so he does, knowing that he’s won and Sho has no choice.  
  
He finds that he likes the idea of having Sho concede things to him so he promises to have more wire work in future concerts because it’s the only time Sho can’t say no.  
  
After all, Jun knows and clearly remembers how many times Sho has said no to him in the past that he thinks this is just payback.  
  
 _One point five._  
  
Of course when he lost the janken and it’s him who got hoisted up in the air, Jun swears revenge on the other four as he stared at their laughing faces, especially at Sho’s relieved one.  
  
It is 2007 and they’re waiting for the stylist for a short segment at the end of Mago Mago Arashi when Jun says, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” knowing that everybody already knows the meaning behind it. He still says it as a form of warning anyway.  
  
He figures Sho will appreciate that.  
  
“How about we all go bungee jumping?” he asks, and when Aiba gives him an okay followed by Ohno mumbling an, “All right,” it’s only then he turns to Sho, who’s already receiving some comforting from Nino.  
  
Jun knows he has won but when Sho opens his mouth to say, “Can we just—?” Jun’s appalled that Sho actually dared to attempt to change his mind (as if it would work) that he says sternly, “No,” without even bothering to hear whatever Sho has to say. Jun wonders if Sho remembers those times Sho did the same thing, those times he firmly refused without even bothering to listen to what Jun has to say, to what Jun has in mind.  
  
Of course Sho doesn't and Jun knows that. He knows that but he still allows himself to consider it from time to time because he’s a little punishing towards himself like that.  
  
“It’s been decided anyway!” he hears Aiba say excitedly and Jun doesn’t bother to look at Sho anymore because he suddenly finds that he can’t, not when he remembers too many things that Sho obviously does not, not anymore at least.  
  
When he learns that a footage of them bungee jumping will be included in the DVD, he shares it to the rest of the members rather excitedly because he’s hyped up with the idea of seeing how terrified Sho was during that time. He knows this is his chance to look because back then he didn’t have the courage to glance at Sho’s face as they did that for fear that he’ll be too obvious and that his armor might crack.  
  
With no one else around and it’s only him and his TV, Jun finds that he has more courage he didn’t think he was capable of having regarding things that involve Sho, and that’s including the innumerable amount of times he says, “Thank you for your hard work,” to Sho’s face whenever he watches him on the news.  
  
 _One._  
  
It is 2007 when Jun casually says in the NTV greenroom, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” Nino just shrugs, Aiba turns to Jun enthusiastically, Ohno appears to not have a heard a thing, and Sho’s features give nothing away as far as Jun can tell.  
  
Not that there’s anything new about that, he thinks.  
  
He pushes his glasses back up before saying, “What do you guys think of bungee jumping for Fight Song?” and he makes sure to look at Nino who’s sitting beside Sho as he gauges their reactions. Mostly though, it’s just Sho’s reaction he’s after but as always he can’t look at Sho directly so he settles for watching Sho in his periphery by looking at Nino.  
  
“We’re going to do bungee jumping in the concert venues?” Ohno asks while picking his nose with his pinky and Jun just shrugs before saying that he thinks it’ll be fun to do. When Aiba excitedly agrees with him, Jun knows that they’ll definitely go for this and he honestly can’t wait to see Sho up there just because.  
  
Nino keeps his eyes on him when he reaches over to pat Sho’s knee twice before saying, “So long as we janken for it. Whoever loses does the bungee jumping. Should be fair enough, don’t you think, Sho-san?” Jun keeps up with his staring game with Nino because even if Nino addresses Sho he’s still looking at Jun and Jun knows that look.  
  
It’s that look that asks for a bit of mercy on Sho’s behalf because he and Nino both know that Sho won’t ever ask it from him. Still, Jun thinks he wants to see Sho try some time despite the idea being more impossible than the requests he himself makes from time to time. He drums his fingers on the leather of the couch to hide his nervousness for what Sho’s going to say next.  
  
“Janken,” Sho says after a moment. “We janken for it,” and Jun thinks there might a please somewhere in there and had Sho said it, he might have reconsidered a bit. But since Sho didn’t, well, Jun thinks that’s hardly his fault anymore. He doesn’t want to show Sho how much he has relented (and he thinks he has relented more than enough for Sho’s case in the past) so he simply makes up some lousy excuse about getting his makeup done.  
  
If Sho ever catches him smiling a little, Jun wishes Sho will interpret it as it is: that he’s pleased to have finally gotten something close to a yes after so many years despite the context being entirely different.  
  
 _Zero._  
  
It’s already a given that Sho is the impossible for Jun. The ‘could’ve been and would’ve been but hadn’t been’ as he likes to put it. Ever since the first time Sho hung up on him on the phone, leaving him confused and wondering and feeling immensely out of place, Sho’s been that for him. So when he reached his limit and he got too exhausted for anything else, he opted to stay away. To just watch Sho from the sidelines and hide whatever it is he may have felt strongly in his late teenage years.  
  
Things he’s still feeling now if he’s going to be honest, but it’s already established that Sho’s the unreachable so he tries his best not to acknowledge those things anymore. Sixteen year old Jun would have and he would have declared them openly and proudly, his young and innocent heart worn on his sleeve.  
  
He’s not that Jun anymore so he doesn’t do that. That doesn’t mean he does something better though, since all he’s doing is just burying and hiding, repeat ad infinitum.  
  
Jun’s used to it. He really is, which is why he’s hardly surprised when Sho just laughs off the things related to him because he knows that Sho definitely remembers teenage Jun and how even the memory of it still makes Sho uncomfortable. He’s used to being called ‘Matsujun’ or ‘Matsumoto-kun’ when in the past both of those were nowhere near the names Sho would use for him. He’s used to Sho not looking at him even if Sho’s clearly addressing him.  
  
But there comes one time that Jun made a mistake, just one about Sho’s intentions and the depth of regard that he has for Jun, and while it left a significant damage on Jun’s pride because he always thought it was impossible and that he couldn’t be wrong, he didn’t mind it so much.  
  
 _Seven._  
  
It is the present when Sho decides it’s now or never because Nino has prodded him long enough and Aiba will eventually drill a hole on his side with all the nudging he does nowadays with his elbow so Sho finally gives in to all the pushing, telling Jun he has something to say before Jun can get to leave.  
  
It is the present when Sho suddenly comes up to him and Jun doesn’t know what for because the tour just wrapped up and he’s a little confused and mostly exhausted so he just looks at Sho questioningly to hide the fact that he’s nervous.  
  
Jun looks at him like he has no time for what Sho’s going to say and Sho wants to back out, he wants to run and postpone this but he knows Nino will pester him for days and Aiba will whine at his face so he swallows a lump in his throat and he clenches his fist. The longer he stands in front of Jun, the more he feels his initial bravery getting sapped away, the more he believes that he will undoubtedly slip up and by then Jun will see. Why is it so hard, anyway? It’s just Jun, right?  
  
Jun looks at Sho in the most honest way he can because the seconds are ticking by and Sho still isn’t saying anything aside from the claim earlier that he has something to say. Jun wishes Sho will just spit it out just so they can put this thing behind them and act like nothing’s up even when something definitely is and something definitely will be especially after this. The longer he waits in front of Sho, the more he feels terrified of the idea that he will slip up and then Sho will see. Why is this so hard, anyway? It’s just Sho, right?  
  
Sho thinks he’s not thirteen and he’s just going with what his gut tells him (and what Nino keeps on telling him along with Aiba’s wiggling eyebrows) but he forgot the extent of how nervous Jun makes him feel and he’s starting to realize that this is precisely why they should never be alone together. It leads to awkward moments like this and like always, Sho’s left tongue-tied in front of Jun.  
  
Jun thinks he’s not sixteen anymore but he’s still indulging Sho in this because he owes that to the sixteen year old Jun who used to strive for an ounce of Sho’s attention and approval, the one who followed Sho and practically worshipped the ground he walked on only to be brushed off years later. He’s feeling so particularly indulgent to that young Jun inside him that he forgot how a single word from Sho can do so many things to him. Jun realizes that this is precisely why he and Sho should never have a moment to themselves. There’s too much tension hanging in the air and like always, neither of them know what to say.  
  
He opens his mouth at the same time Jun opens his and they pause at the same time before Sho’s signalling for Jun to go on while Jun does the same thing. Sho wonders now if he’s not the only stupid one, if they are indeed as stupid as Nino claims them to be.  
  
Sho opens his mouth at the same time he’s opening his and of course they pause at the same time. As expected Sho’s immediately giving him the floor and of course he’s doing the same thing. Jun wonders if this is a normal thing for the both of them or if it just happens whenever they have to confront each other like this.  
  
Never again, Sho thinks, his fear so close to eating him alive.  
  
Never again, Jun thinks, a bundle of nervous energy sitting in his gut.  
  
Sho takes a deep breath before going with Jun’s favorite phrase, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” and he doesn’t hide the smile on his face when Jun’s eyes widen in response despite his heart thundering in his chest. He thinks Jun can hear it which is why Jun’s staring at him wide-eyed and Sho wonders, not for the first time, how it will feel like to kiss Jun when Jun looks like this, when Jun’s this surprised.  
  
His eyes widen in response when Sho says his favorite phrase, “Hey, can I say something amazing?” and he thinks Sho can definitely hear his heart hammering which explains why Sho’s smiling like that. Jun wonders, not for the first time, how it will feel like to kiss Sho when Sho looks like this, when he's smiling at Jun like this.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” he hears Jun murmur softly, and a part of Sho is relieved but another part thinks, it’s definitely now or never.  
  
Jun says softly, “Yeah, sure,” and a part of him is scared of what Sho’s going to say but another part goes, well it’s now or never.  
  
Sho decides to be bolder so he takes a step forward, followed by another, and just one more so he’s right in Jun’s space. This close Sho’s sure Jun can hear how nervous he is. Jun definitely sees how he shakes, how he trembles like a leaf as he stands on the same space, and Sho wonders if Jun will call him out on that because Jun looks too calm and collected about this whole thing.  
  
When Sho walks towards him Jun makes sure he’s more than prepared. Three steps and Sho’s finally in his space, so close that Jun’s sure Sho hears how fiercely his heart beats, can see how much he tries to collect himself and how he utterly fails at it. He wonders if Sho will call him out on that because Sho looks too brave, too determined.  
  
Sho racks his brains for what he’s going to say. Something amazing, something amazing, his mind repeatedly tells him. It’s now or never, he hears a voice similar to Nino’s saying in his head, followed by a, “You can do it, Sho-chan!” that sounds too much like Aiba’s. He takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes on Jun’s brown ones. Sho thinks it won’t take much to lose himself in those eyes and the worse part is, he won’t be opposed to the idea of it happening at all. He’s that far gone, he realizes. He can do this, he tells himself. It’s just Jun.  
  
Jun waits because Sho did say he has something amazing to tell Jun and Jun racks his brains for any possible thing Sho might say because he likes to be prepared. He comes up with cool excuses and other ways of brushing things off in case Sho confronts him about being obvious (though he begs to differ, Jun thinks he’s really adept at hiding nowadays). When Sho takes a deep breath and stares into his eyes, Jun desperately wills himself not to look away no matter how difficult it is to do so. It’s now or never, a voice similar to sixteen year old Jun says, and he repeatedly tells himself that he can handle this, that he can do this. It’s just Sho.  
  
It’s just Jun, but Jun is also everything he has ever wanted all these years and the lack of space between them is just reminding Sho of that fact.  
  
It’s just Sho, but Sho is also everything he has ever wanted all these years and the lack of space between them is just reminding Jun of that fact.  
  
Something amazing, Sho’s brain repeats for him, and he smiles sheepishly before saying, “I think,” and he has to swallow a lump in his throat because this is too difficult. He wonders how Jun can remain collected despite their lack of space. Then again, Jun gets hardly nervous in front of him. It’s always the other way around.  
  
Something amazing, Jun’s brain repeatedly tells him, because that’s what Sho’s going to say, right? Sho smiles at him and Jun’s heart is hammering incessantly in his chest when Sho finally says, “I think,” only that it gets cut off because Sho suddenly swallows an obvious lump in his throat. Jun didn’t think that was possible because this is Sho and Sho gets hardly nervous in front of him. It’s always the other way around.  
  
“I think I like you,” is what he ends up saying, a little too fast for his liking but he’s sure Jun understands the meaning. He goes for ‘I think’ because he still has an ounce of pride left and he doesn’t think he’s ready, that he’ll ever be ready to admit that he has sunk so deep in the pit he dug up himself. Each second that ticks by makes Sho want to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his days because no, this isn’t how he envisioned it to be but the secret’s out and now he’s stuck waiting for Jun’s reaction and he’s never been so scared.  
  
“I think I like you,” Sho says to him a little hurriedly that Jun almost didn’t catch the words, but he knows he can’t be mistaken because they’re so close and given this distance he can hear every breath Sho makes despite the drumming of his heart that’s continuously ringing in his ears. Is that what he thinks, Jun wonders? He finds himself equally happy and scared to the point that he doesn’t know what to do because no, this isn’t how he envisioned it to be when it happens (in his dreams, he thought back then) but now it’s finally happening and it just happened and of course he doesn’t know what to say.  
  
Sho honestly didn’t think it’ll go this way when he finally admits what he always wanted to admit.  
  
Jun honestly didn’t think it’ll go this way when Sho finally tells him what he always wanted to hear.  
  
Jun murmurs quietly, “You think?” and Sho keeps his gaze on Jun’s cheek, anywhere but Jun’s piercing eyes when he says, “Yeah,” because he can’t say anything else, not when he just admitted things out loud after so many years. He thinks he’s run out of words to say and he honestly can't trust himself to say anything anymore when all he wants is standing right in front of him and yet he knows he’s asking for the impossible because what else could it be? Jun can’t and won’t see him that way, anyway.  
  
He says quietly, almost like a whisper, “You think?” and he tries his best not to look at Sho’s eyes when he asks because he doesn’t want Sho to see how much this means to him. Sho’s equally quiet reply of, “Yeah,” catches him off-guard though, that he’s sure he can’t say anything anymore because the words finally left him. Jun doesn't trust his mouth to speak, not when everything he has ever wanted is standing right in front of him. It’s happening right now and unbelievably enough, Jun is now toeing a fine line between making it or breaking it. He always thought it was impossible because what else could it be? Sho didn’t see him that way, anyway.  
  
Or can he? Will he?  
  
Or did he?  
  
Sho figures that if he’s going to be honest, he might as well attempt a full disclosure. “For a long time now, actually,” he admits, a little laughter escaping from his lips. Where that came from, he has no idea. He just knows that he wants to tell Jun that every time Jun asks for something impossible or unreasonable it only makes Sho sink deeper and deeper, but he thinks he has embarrassed himself more than enough so he doesn’t say anything anymore and simply resorts to keeping it all to himself. Mostly because he’s scared, partly because he’s Sho and this is just how he is when it comes to things that need saying.  
  
When Sho admits with a sheepish laughter that he likes Jun, “For a long time now, actually,” Jun doesn’t know what to do because a part of him wants to scold Sho for taking so long and yet a part of him wants to be angry because how dare Sho admit something like this only now, now when Jun finds himself inevitably stuck to where sixteen year old Jun is ever since he started asking for the difficult things from Sho? He wants to yell at Sho for being too slow but he doesn’t because he doesn’t trust his voice so he simply ends up keeping all the accusations to himself. Mostly because he’s Jun and this is just how he is when it comes to these things, partly because he’s scared of turning Sho away again.  
  
Coward as always, Sho tells himself.  
  
You’re such a coward, like always, Jun tells himself.  
  
He clears his throat when Jun still doesn’t say anything because he can’t take another second of Jun’s silence. Sho knows he’s waiting for the inevitable rejection because Jun isn’t sixteen anymore and he’s no longer following Sho around, not when he’s found himself and his place. He knows Jun won’t want him because Jun doesn’t need him that way anymore and it’s too late, but he wants to be honest just for once after all these years. He clears his throat to say, “I just wanted you to know,” before taking a step back and finally succumbing to cowardice. In reality, he wants to ask Jun if Jun will ever consider him, but hell, that’s definitely impossible now and he’s sure of it given Jun’s silence.  
  
Sho clears his throat before saying, “I just wanted you to know,” and he’s moving away from Jun that Jun is surprised. If Sho means everything he just said, then where is he going? Jun panics because he probably screwed up, he definitely screwed something up that gave Sho the wrong idea. In reality, Jun wants nothing more than to reciprocate, to tell Sho how it’s been all these years, but that won’t work if Sho’s turning away again without another word.  
  
Sho gasps in surprise when Jun’s hand suddenly reaches out to stop him and he’s pretty sure he’s quaking in fear. He wants to wrench his arm away because Jun’s touch is burning him, but he knows he’s been a coward long enough that he wills himself to remain standing and wait for probably the longest time he’ll ever do in this life. He’s been brave once. He thinks he can be brave again, just for one last time, for Jun.  
  
Jun reacts instinctively when he reaches out to stop Sho from going anywhere, and he hears Sho’s surprised gasp. Jun’s definitely not letting Sho go anywhere when he’s finally saying the right things and the things Jun has always wanted to hear, not when they’re both finally here. If Sho can be brave for him, Jun thinks he can do the same.  
  
“Hey,” Jun says right against his cheek and Sho feels Jun’s arms around his neck, his touch sending sparks that makes Sho hold his breath as Jun draws him closer, “can I say something amazing?” and Sho just nods because he can’t trust his voice to say something else and Jun chuckles a bit.  
  
Jun puts his arms around Sho’s neck, drawing Sho closer, then he’s asking, “Hey,” against Sho’s cheek, “can I say something amazing?” with a slightly trembling voice and Sho nods, a little enthusiastically that it makes Jun laugh.  
  
Jun’s looking at him when he says, “I think I like you too,” and Sho says instinctively, “You think?” before he can think on it. He knows he’s so unoriginal and he watches with his mouth slightly parted at how Jun laughs a bit at that, the happiness reaching his eyes. When Jun grins at him, he wonders how lucky he is that Jun actually likes someone as unimaginative as him.  
  
Jun looks at Sho’s eyes and he finally admits, “I think I like you too,” and Sho asks, “You think?” that Jun laughs at little because Sho’s so unoriginal and Jun kind of hates himself for falling for someone like that. Except that he doesn’t, especially now that Sho’s grinning happily at him and all he can do is grin back.  
  
Sho knows he’s smiling too much that it can scare Jun away but he can’t stop, not when he’s so happy that he finally listened to Nino and Aiba after so many years—  
  
Jun knows from Sho’s smile that he’s as happy as Jun is about this, this whole thing that took them years to reach—  
  
and when Sho finally, finally meets Jun in the middle, finally finding out for themselves how it feels like to kiss the other after years of dancing around and dodging each other and, “being stupid,” as Nino is so fond of putting it, they both think of impossible requests and unreasonable favors and how each and every one of those brought them here, finally to where they’re standing now and how in the end, everything turned out to be something amazing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The fifty-five meters thing is factual, as well as Jun's ultimatum for Sho. The eavesdropping thing is legit too, including all the stuff they said here for the Wedding no Arashi bit.
> 
> To my knowledge, Sho did play Amazing Grace on the piano. What I'm not certain of is whether that's the piece he played for Jun during that Non-no shoot or not (if someone knows, tell me. I need to know these things).


End file.
